Crescentclaw's thoughts on Obsidianwing's Quest
by Swiftmist of Shadowclan
Summary: Watch as Crescentclaw reacts to the terrifying Obsidianwing's Quest. rated T for when I snap...because I may say some...'interesting' words.
1. I flipped out in chapter one

**Guys, I'm sorry for not updating for so long, so to make it up to you all, I thought I would do another commentary. So I was looking around and I came across a great website full of trollfics**

**(********) So check it out if you plan on doing a commentary. (they don't have all the trollfics though, I didn't see the Lunar Destiny, The Glittering Empress, or my own, Lovelykit's prophecy, but they had this, Hidden Prophecies, and Starkit's Prophecy, also some other ones) **

**PART 1 LOVE AT FIRST SITE**

**I don't like the sound of this…**

Obsidianpaw wook up to a lot of birds.

**You woke up to a lot of birds? Where are you?**

She walked outside th e apps den and saw firestar.

**I'm getting a bad feeling about this…**

She felt her hart fluter.

**Oh god…..**

He was old but she thot he was hot.

**Crap times(X) infinity**

"hi" she said and smiled at him.

**Evil she-devil, she is pretending to be nice **

"hey' firestar replied with a wink.

**Cats can't wink…..stupid author is stupid **

He winked!

**' "****hey" Firestar replied with a wink he winked!' with a wink he winked?! Really?!**

He loved her!

**Just like that?!**

"meat me in mah den" he said

***thinks about what could happen* ew…..just ew**

"but I have training" obsidian paw said

"idc" firestar said

**You should, because, you know, your something called a ****_leader _**

obsidianpaw was excited. Why did he want too see her in his den?

**Ahh! Mental image is back! Mental image is back!**

(shuld i continue

**NO! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! OVER MY DEAD BODY! DIE!**

pls review bye)

**Wow, congratulations you made me snap in the first chapter. Don't forget to review ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	2. Sandstorm is coming, hide!

**Wow so many reviews already, thank you, now it's time for everybody's favorite thing….Question time!**

**CandyHeart13: The name of the website is **

**EradrinSkyleaf****:**** same, the website is, **

**That's all the questions for today, so let's get started**

**PART 2 HE LOVES ME**

***Sarcasm***

**Who could it be, I have no idea**

Obsidianpaw eagley followed firestar to his den. When they were there he padded close too

**I don't like were this is going**

her and she got nervous. He suddenly kissed her

**CATS CAN'T KISS YOU PIECE OF FOX-DUNG! ALSO EW!**

and she gasped.

"firestar no you have a mate

**Sandstorm: dang right he does**

you cant make me have ur kits"

**I knew it! I totally called were this was going**

she said

"I love u more then sandstorm!

**Sandstorm: excuse me?! **

Be my mate! Idc if I am am a lut older then u!"

**Well at least in this fanfic they know it's disgusting**

he said

obsidinpaw pawsed. He was so hot.

**Disgusting cat is disgusting**

"ok." She memured.

**Let me grab my bazooka and I'm ready to boogie**

Firestar kissed her agin and she kissed him bak.

**Mental image is back! Mental image is back!**

He pured and licked her chin.

**How can you lick another cat if you're kissing that cat? Also I feel it redundant to mention….but….. CATS CAN'T KISS!**

(will continu if I get 1 nice review

**She is asking for one? If that isn't an act of a desperate author I don't know what is **

thankz)

**You know I started this chapter right before I left for school this morning. I just had to do more this is so fun, don't forget to review ;3**

**_-Crescentclaw_**


	3. The Pedo and the Home-Wrecker

**Hello lovely troll-hating fans, another chapter of garbage, also I will be starting another commentary, because Starkit's Prophecy has like 45 chapters this has 11, and we all know how short these chapters are. **

**PART 3 OH NO!**

firestar kissed obsidianpaw four a while.

**Pftt…Pedophile**

Suddenly he pressed against her. He purred ludly and twinned his tail with hers. Obsidian pured in plesure. He stated to get closer.

**If you do what I think you're going to do won't all the cats outside here you?**

Sudenly a cat came in. It was ...sandstorm!

**Firestar caught being a pedophile….by his mate…. THE HORROR!**

Obsidianpaw blushd a lot and shrenk back.

**"****It's not my fault, he was raping me!" She whimpered with fake tears, even though cats cannot cry.**

Firestar growlrd. "I love her not you!"

**"****Because she's a young she-cat," Sandstorm accused, "and I'm in my golden years." (adult tops)**

"but-but shes an dumb app!" sandstorm yelled.

***Sarcasm* Perfect response Sandy, *Sarcasm Over* also I'm sure the whole clan is enjoying the show, and I mean the entire clan, kits through elders.**

"I LOVE HER!" firestar screamed.

***Sarcasm* COMBACK KING!**

"u only think she is sexy!"

**Why else would a pedophile do what they do Sandy?**

"Well she is." firestar said, licking his lips as he gazed at obsidianpaws light blue pelt.

**Pedophile**

Her ears were tipped purplish-black and her atractive eyes were forst green.

Sandstorm cried, she cried so hard obsidianpaw felt bad.

**Now you feel bad, you were making out with Sandstorm's mate the leader of your clan, an d was about to do "it" with him and now you feel bad!?**

"Firestar i-"

"Sh" firestar cut her off. He began to make out with her in front of sandstorm.

**Firestar is a douch-bag**

Sandstorm sobbed. Firestar grinned wider and wider as sandstorm got more upset.

**Wow, serious dick move Firestar. **

He purred and so did she. Sandstorm wailed.

"Why does she hav too be so hot!"

**Sandy, I have nothing to say to you because of your poor arguing skills.**

Sandstorm wailed. Then she came close to obsidian and licked her afectionately while firestar was still kissing her.

**Sandstorm your solution is to gangbang, gross.**

Obsidianpaw growled. Gross!

**You said it sister.**

She thought.

Sandstrom tired to come closer but firestar broke away and chased her away "SHES MAH MATE!"

**You said it Firestar not me**

He yowled.

Sandstorm ran away. Firestar turned to obsidian and purred ludly. Lets continu.

"u uh ok...ay." Obsidianpaw agreed.

they kissed for the rest of the nite.

**They probably did something else too….Ah mental image is back! Mental image is back!**

(Thanks for postive reeviews :) its not really supposed to be funny tho lolz)

**It's supposed to be disgusting, if things vontinue like this I may need to bring the rating up to M. Yuck**

**_-Crescentclaw ;3_**


	4. The Rateing of doom

**Hello amazing readers and if you didn't read the Starkit's Prophecy commentary chapter you probably don't know the reason for my absence, so I'll tell you I am currently working on one or two new stories. *cue batman theme….so…..watch out! **  
**PART 4 ****LOVE TRIANGLE**

***sarcasm* I wonder who it involves?**

The next day obsidianpaw went to jayfeathers den. He looked at her with longing in his cool blue eyz.

**Not Jayfeather too! Why world why!?**

He pured.

"I smell firestar on u" he said.

**He knows his kin is a pedophile**

"oh…uh…" obsidianpaw stammered.

"how abot….i get my scent on you to" he sugested.

**Silly Jay-Jay kit's are for warriors**

Obsidianpaw blushed. Befor she culd do anything he waz kissing her.

**I can tell this might need to be M**

He kissed her harder than firestar. She enjoyed it.

**I can tell y=this isn't going to end well**

He took it to da next level by twining there tails together.

**How is that the next level!? I was expecting to bump this up to M**

Obsidians heart raced. The blud rushed in her ears. They both pured loudly.

Obsidian left the den felling happy and satisphied.

**So my take on Obsideonpaw is a slutty prostitute who is a home-wrecking whore **

She new she liked jayfeather more den firestar…but firestar was so hot

**Told you she was a slut**

…suddenly a memery flashed in her mind. It was firestar making out wif her as a kitt.

**So Firestar was always a pedo? Ew**

He had always loved her….who wuld she choose?

**Neither please, I actually think I will bump this up to M sorry guys but things are getting crazy.**

**_-Crescentclaw ;3_**


End file.
